A Portal of What?
by DashCamp.ID-Brony
Summary: The Mane 6 have unexpected guests. *Just a short story I wrote in the past 3 days to cure my boredom, Critics and reviews are welcomed, read and enjoy* *full version of my stories can be found on fimfiction with the same title, note that all my stories here are first version of it*
1. Part 1 Quest from The Prince

**A Portal of... What?**

Part 1 – Quest from The Prince

* * *

In someplace strange, a place very similar to Equestria...

**Etopia** **– Canterlot Castle**

Prince Lunar just finished his night guard when Nirvana came to him, "Lunar, can you help me with something?","THOU SHALL NOT WORRY" Lunar Replied with the old Canterlot Voice," Lunar... maybe you should lower down your voice a bit", "Like this?", "Good... Now..., I'm currently busy, so.. can you help me to take care of Canterlot? just for today" Nirvana begged to his brother. "but, Van..","Pwease..." Nirvana begged again but with extra cat eyes. "Fine, Van" Lunar replied in sigh, "Thank you Lunar, I know I can count on you, I'm leaving" Nirvana strecthed his wings, and fly out from the balcony. "Van! Wait a minute! Oh... come on, Van", as he finished his sentence, one of the guard trotted into the room. "Pardon me Prince, but..., uh... where is Prince Nirvana?" , "He is currently busy, I'm currently in charge". The guard bowed down, and started his report, about a strange occurence happening in Everfree Forest, and at the same time, Lunar received a letter from the counselor about the meeting in Griffon Palace. "This is going to be a rough day", "Oh! Maybe I can ask for help from his students. Since I'm currently in charge" , he sighed in relief realizing he could ask for extra help.

The 6-tallion Arrived in Canterlot, they discussed about something while trotting to the throne room. "I wonder why Prince Lunar called us", "Maybe to kick some ass?" Rainbow Blitz then attempted a roundhousekick and almost broke a window in the process. "Calm down, Sugarcube. The Prince ain't be that violent.", "Did somepony said violin?", Bubble jumped into the statue, grabbed a violin and started playing, "Emergency violin in case somepony said violin" he said. "Or maybe... The Prince wanted to know about my latest design, if it's true, everypony are going to recognize me, and this will be THE. BEST. THING. EVER! MWAHAHAHAHA" , The White colt laughed maniacally. The only pony who was quite was a Yellow colt hiding in his own shadow.

When the 6 colt arrived in the throne room, Prince Lunar greeted them with small smile on his face,** "**My Brother's faithful students, one of my guards reported about strange occurence happening in Everfree Forest. Prince Nirvana is currently busy and I'm having a meeting in Griffon Palace, I want all of you to check the condition there."

"Yes, Prince."

"You can count on me." The rainbow maned colt tried to dash off, but a lasso stopped his flight.

"Save yer breathe for later, Blitz, we ain't know what's happening next"

"Okie Dokie Lokie"

"I think... I... Hael is sick and I should go home, Good bye" *ooof*, the yellow pegasus tried to run away, but a soft white hoof stopped his movement.

"Oh... Butterscrotch. You don't want to disappoint our Prince, do you?"

"No... Elusive, not that.. but..." the yellow pegasus lowered his head in silent, he couldn't reply anything.

"It's set then, let's go!" The blue pegasus untied the rope on her leg, and set off in front of his friends

**Etopia – Everfree Forest**

The 6-tallion accepted Prince Lunar request, and they were off to Everfree forest, checking the situation. They don't know that something which is unusually strange was happening, The blue pegasus was flying too fast that he flew straight into the big shining circle. "Whoa, what the hay is that?", "Whatever that is, we must save him." The purple colt prepared four of his hooves, "CHHHARRGGGEEEE" he shouted on the top of his lungs, 4 of his friends followed him on his back. "I hope this would end well" The yellow pony sighed before entering the portal.

**Equestria – Everfree Forest**

"Urgh... what just happened, is everypony alright?" The purple unicorn cried his friend's name one by one. They were blasted by the power of the strange thing, luckily all of them was fine. "Hey that thing is gone!" , "It seems that there's nothing to be worried about, I'm going to write about the report this with Scarlet, bye everypony". The purple pony then left his friends, back to the town next to the forest. The others also went back to their own place, without knowing that it wasn't their world.

**Equestria – Ponyville Outskirts  
**

"Oh... I wonder if everyone's alright, I hope I didn't leave them for too long." , the yellow pegasus flew straight to a house, surrounded by lots of animals. "It seems like they're all alright *phew*" , when he turned around, he saw a mare pegasus, who looked almost like him. "Who.. are.. you?" the yellow pegasus asked with a low voice. "And.. who are you too?" the colt asked her back. After a bit of silence, both of them quickly hid behind a tree, scared. "Please don't hurt me", "Please don't hurt me too". Both of them were drown in silent, scared to talk to each other. No words, no action. And his other friends were going to meet the same problem.

**Equestria - Ponyville Library  
**

The purple unicorn ran into the library in a rush, "Scarlet! Where are you? I must report a letter to Prince Lunar.","Scarlet who? Lunar who? The only one living here are me, Twilight and Owloysius." Spike spoke with his half opened eyes, he just woken up by the door sound. "Oh.. Scarlet, you're still sleepy. But can you help me write one letter please, an important letter to Prince Lunar", "My name is Spike, I don't know who is Prince Lunar, nor I know you. If you want to borrow a book,ask Twilight, she should be back in 5 minutes.". The purple unicorn looked at spike, confused, "Scarlet, when did your voice become heavier? Are you turning older? Or perhaps dragon maturity? Or maybe dragon puberty? Or maybe.." , "Hold on, Mister" Spike stopped his talk, "Who.. are... you?". The purple unicorn laughed, "Oh, come on Scarlet. This is me Dusk Shine, you forgot already, did you hit your head? Or sudden amnesia?", he was still talking when Twilight opened the front door. "Oh... A customer, do you want to borrow a book?", "Nah... I already got a lot of books to read here, like 'The Pony Games' or..", Twilight quickly teleported in front of him, "You read that book too?", "Of course yes!" He replied. "Got a good plot, nice character, storyline" , "And the book is lovely". They kept talking about books, forgetting the main problem there. Spike was confused, and he decided to get back to his sleep.

**Equestria – Ponyville Cloudhouse**

"Tania, I'm home." A blue pegasus dashed through the window, trying to reach the bed as fast as he can, unknown to him, Rainbow Dash was lying on the bed, reading 'Daring Doo : Wrecked Ship in The Sea of Might'. Blitz crashed into Dash, leaving a neat cloud hole in the cloud wall. Both of them crashed into the nearest tree,the colt quickly stood up facing Rainbow Dash"Who are you? And what are you doing in my house?", "Hey... I should say that". Both of them stared at each other angrily, "You know what? Now you make me angry.", "Oh yeah?" the blue colt replied sarcasticly, "Oh yeah? Can you beat me?" Rainbow Dash stared even closer in his eyes. "Yeah... I can beat you, easily..." . The word made Rainbow Dash filled with anger, "Let's race" she said.

**Equestria – Carousel Boutique**

*ding-a-ling* the door bell sound echoed through the boutique, "coming~" a soft voice came through the inner part of the workshop. "Pardon me, Miss. What're you doing in my private workshop? I only allow some ponies to enter." , "Ah.. don't be fooling around.." Rarity levitated some suits"I think this would suits you... party? Wedding? Or...". The white colt levitated away the suit from his sight, "excuse me, Misstress. But I have some dresses and suits I must finish before the end of the month.". "Oh.. I see, you're a fashion designer too, am I right?", The colt levitated some needles, and proceed to measure the cloths near him. "You got it." He said, "Because you're a fashion designer too, why don't we know each other first? Maybe both of us can be the ponies everypony would know, the most popular fashion designer, and then.. my dreams would be fulfilled!" Rarity spoke her sentence absolutely straight, "IDE-a~! Let's work together!". The ponies shake hoof in agreements, and worked hard like they already known each other for so long. The Carousel Boutique became a bit louder than usual.

**Equestria – Sweet Apple Acres**  
Applejack was resting under 's high branch, napping in quite and peace environment. But some sound disturbed her peaceful nap, "Apple thief" she said to herself, she prepared her lasso and slowly sneaked to the source of the sound. She saw a colt, looked almost like her, "Who in the tarnation is that, he looked all like me, is he from Apple family? But a thief is still a thief, and we Apple family ain't got any mercy for a thief". She circled her lasso, prepared four of her hooves and charged the lasso to the colt's kicking legs. "Watcha doin' sugarcube, what a wrong decision to tie up a farmer's back leg", the colt jumped, hopped, and kicked around. The colt was very strong, Applejack got pulled along the way and eventually, the lasso got loose. "ya still need 10 year of apple-buckin to match my strength.", "What di'ya just say 'bout me, you thief.", the colt pulled out his lasso and circling them on his mouth,"Who di'ya just call thief, thief?". Applejack's emotion was burned, without a referee, both of them started a wrestling.

**Equestria – Sugarcube Corner**

Sugarcube Corner was usually loud, but that day was louder than usual. Because two party ponies hosted a party, the only word which could be heard was "PPPPPARTYYYYYYY". The 'chaos' was too complicated to be explained

To be continued...


	2. Part 2 Error 9001 4th wall alert

**A Portal of... What?**

Part 2 – Pinkie Pie and Bubble Berry were here..

* * *

**Equestria – Canterlot Castle**

Princess Luna was doing Celestia's shift that day,"I'm busy, please help me to take care of the day, and also night, bye. Tia? Really?" Luna was still mumbling about the note Celestia left to her. Luna was very tired after the night, she could hardly hold her eyes open. Luna almost fell asleep when she heard strange sound, down the castle. Lured by curiosity, she left the throne room and slowly went downstairs. She went lower, lower, and lower, and the sound was getting louder of every step she took. "What's happening in the basement?", Luna knocked softly on the basement gate. Suddenly the sound stopped, "Somepony inside? Please come out" ,"Luna! Wait!", Celestia shouted from the other side of the gate. "Tia? What are you doing in the basement? And what is with all those sound?", she proceed to open the door, but the door was locked shut with magic. "I'm doing some.. magic ritual to.. er... strengthen.. eh... extra protection for Equestria, yeah, extra protection for Equestria", Tia was speaking nervously, "Are you sure that you're fine?" Luna tried to dispell the lock but Celestia stopped her again, "I'm fine Luna, everything went okay, I just need to concentrate, could you please leave now?". "Fine... Remember, Tia, next time, you do my shift", Luna then trotted back upstair, leaving Celestia back in the basement with her ritual.

**Equestria – Ponyville Outskirts**

Fluttershy's house, which was usually quiet, was very noisy. The animals talked to each other asking what happened, because they saw two 'Fluttershy' hiding behind the trees. The noise woke Angel, who was sleeping on the couch. "What's with all the chit chat?" Angel shouted with his animal speak, "There are two Fluttershy hiding behind the trees", the squirrel then continued his acorn. "*sigh* that shy girl, I have to... wait... Did you just say TWO Fluttershy?", "Yes, two" , "they have been like this for hours" continued the squirrel. "Extra work for the Angel Bunny" Angel then proceed to the first tree, Butterscrotch was hiding inside the tree."Oh... Hael, please help me, I'm so scared", without any word, Angel pulled Butterscrotch out of the tree, he did the same with Fluttershy. "Now... What's your problem!" Angel started lecturing both of them, "I'm sorry Hael" Butterscrotch apologized to Angel, but his words made Angel angrier. "My name is Angel, not Hael, and who are you, and what are you doing here, if you tried to scare Fluttershy, I'm going to kick you and burn you and...", "Stop that" Fluttershy shouted with her low voice, Angel knew when Fluttershy shout, that mean she is truly angry. "You can speak to animals too?" Butterscrotch asked Fluttershy, "Yes, they are beautiful creatures ,aren't they" Fluttershy replied, "Maybe I went into the wrong house, but it's good to know someone with the same talent", "Did you say same talent?" Fluttershy stood up with four of her hooves. "Yes, and I also have animal cottages just like yours", "You're a caretaker too!", "Yes, and I also have a bunny looked almost like yours, her name is Hael" He continued. "My job is done, now let me go back to sleep" Angel then walked into the house, laid down on the couch and continued his sleep while the two ponies continued their chat.

**Equestria – Ponyville Library**

The two unicorn were talking a lot, their talk annoyed Spike who was sleeping on the upper floor. "Can you two please just shut up, this fire dragon need his sleep", Spike muttered and inserted two cotton on his ears. "Sorry Dusk, Spike is a bit... emotional", "It's fine" Dusk Shine replied, "I also have a dragon assistance too, her name's Scarlet." He continued. "Scarlet? That's the name you called Spike earlier", "Yes.. Sorry, but Spike looked like Scarlet a lot", "so... female dragon assistance huh?" Twilight talks started to use some intonation. "Yeah... but you're.. prettier I say", Dusk started to flirt with Twilight, "And you're more handsome than the colts I read in my books". The two of them drown in a 'situation', the atmosphere became warmer, both of them fell in love.

**Equestria – Cloudsdale Track**

"You'll never beat me" Rainbow Dash taunted Blitz, "save your word for later, lil' girl", "Who did you just call lil' girl?", "I was calling you, lil' girl" Blitz answered with a smirk on his face. "3.. ur... 4... urm... 2...? what's after two? Oh yeah... one!" Derpy started her countdown, lot's of pegasus were sitting on the stand watching the race. "GO!" the two rainbow pony dashed off, the race was so tight, each of them bumped to each other. Blitz maneuvered to the right, and quickly turn left and pushed Rainbow Dash hard to the Cloud Pillar, "Hey!" she shouted at Blitz, who already flew far away. Rainbow Dash's face turn red of anger, she dashed and managed to catch up Blitz. The lane then continued to the final straight line, down and up. "You'll never beat my Sonic Rainboom" Blitz taunted Dash while speeding, "That's my signature move" Dash replied, "That's mine", "No! That's mine", the two of them were arguing while speeding. They dashed down straight to the land, both of them pulled two Sonic Rainboom, created an explosion in the air. Their movement up straight to the finish line created two line of Rainbow, and they arrived at the line together. "How did you do that?" Rainbow Dash jaw was wide opened, "And how did you do that too?" Blitz jaw was opened as wide as Dash's. The race shocked the pegasi audiences, the race was over with a tie and a shocking event, Double Sonic Rainboom.

**Equestria – Mount. Gem**

"Have you found any Baby Blue gem?" Elusive started digging with the shovel, "Still no luck" Rarity replied while counting the Flame Rubies. Both of the fashionista were searching for the rare Baby Blue gems, it was hard for them because it wasn't the Baby Blue Gem season, but they needed it for their project. "Oof.. this gem hunt sure is more difficult than usual.", "Yes... but we have to find it because it's important for our project." Rarity levitated a shovel and started digging. "So... Ms. Rarity, you want to take a rest?" Elusive asked Rarity politely, "Ah... no need, Elusive. And you worked harder than me, that means it's my turn to work.", "A Lady may not work too hard or it would affect their beauties.", "But I don't want your handsome face turn ugly too.", both of them giggled and continued to dig. And eventually, a pile of Baby Blue gem from the previous season. "It's very lucky that I didn't dig up all of the Baby Blue gem last year." Rarity wiped the sweat from her forehead, "I'm embarrassed that a beauty unicorn worked harder than a colt like me", "You're just being modest, ." Rarity replied , and both of them pulled the gem cart back to Carousel boutique.

**Equestria – Sweet Apple Acres**

"What the hay was all that sound about", Granny Smith shouted from the house, she pulled her head out of the window, observing the sound. "Good timing, Granny Smith, could ya help me call Big Mac? I have a problem here","Go sleep with Mac because there are no problem?" Granny Smith couldn't hear Aj's shout correctly , "It's you who are having a problem right now, with me", Applejack tried to strike back, but a colt still stronger than a mare. "Now yer mouth can learn it's place" , Apple Jack tied four of Applejack's hooves, "Big Mac! Help!" Aj shouted loudly, waking his brother in the barn. Big Mac grabbed a string of hay and then started walking calmly, he slowly arrived at the scene, "Big Mac, please help me with that darn thief". Big mac holded the rope with his hooves, and then ripped the lasso easily and freed his sister. "Thanks, big bro, now ah need yer help to take care of that darn thief, he is stronger then ah thought.", "Eeyupe" Big Mac replied calmly, Apple Jack was buckin the apples when suddenly Big Mac jumped onto him and tied him up. "What's with all of this, Macey! What's yer doin'? Are you teaming up with that thief? How could'ya did this to your little brother?", Apple Jack tried to move, but Big Mac's tied the rope very tight. "You're a thief, a liar, and a big scum of smelly apples." Applejack then pulled Apple Jack back to the barn with Big Mac, "Liar? How dare you just called me a liar, I'm the holder of The Element of Honesty". "Eh.. What?"

**Equestria – Sugarcube Corner**

The 'chaos'was getting wilder, and th3 2/(*)!$R# #&% (* 9&) ^5...

...

"Hey everypony out there, what're you all reading?"

"Why don't you join our superior party!"  
"The party become better and better"  
"And all we need is more of you!"

"Come on! Break that screen and join us"

T0 B# Con*(^&4ud...


	3. Part 3 Lack of writing space

**A Portal of... What?**

Part 3 – Everything Went Better than Expected

* * *

**Equestria – Ponyville outskirts**

"so.. Butterscrotch, you said that this place is very different from before." Fluttershy served two cups of jasmine tea on the table. "Yes... after checking the strange thing on Everfree forest, everything seems to be, different.." he sipped the tea and continued talking,"The Prince sent us on a mission to check about a strange thing in Everfree forest.". "Can you tell me more?" Fluttershy took a sip and then poured another cup, "Rainbow Blitz crashed into the thing and me and my other friends went into the strange thing, and then, that thing disappeared, when I got back here, everything become different.". Butterscrotch emptied his cup in one sip, "Another cup?" Fluttershy offered with her low voice, "Oh, thanks. Everything was the same, with only one different I think.", "What the difference?", "it's like everypony has swapped gender", Fluttershy heard it with a chill on her back."Er... I just don't know, maybe we can ask Twilight about this problem." , "And maybe I can ask Dusk too, since me and 5 of my friends also got here together.". They then finished their tea and trotted together to the library, in the way, Fluttershy felt something warm but also chilling on her back, a shy pony just learned something.

**Equestria – Canterlot Castle**

Luna was bored, she then trotted to the basement where Celestia was doing a ritual, the sound became louder. "What is Tia doing down there, it doesn't sound like a magic ritual", Luna tried to peek into the basement, but something black was blocking her sight. "Tia! It's night already, what are you doing inside?" , "Wait, Luna. I.. almost.. finished." Celestia answered with low tired voice. "Tia! What's happening inside?" Luna knocked on the door loudly, "Wait... Luna.. Please... just... wait..." Tia almost lost her voice. "Tia! I don't care anymore I'm coming in!" Luna then started to dispell the locking magic, from the other side, Luna could hear her sister telling her to stop, but Luna didn't care because she was worried about her Sister. "I'm coming in", Luna managed to break the spell, and then she opened the basement door. Luna was shocked when she saw her sister, with an alicorn colt inside the redecorated basement, "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SISTER, YOU'RE GOING TO FEEL THE PAIN OF ETERNITY OF WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO MY SISTER", "Wait.. Luna... I can... explain.", Tia was panting very hard, but it was a bit late that Luna has casted the spell.

**Etopia – Canterlot Castle**

Prince Lunar was wandering alone in the throne room, the meeting in Griffon palace took longer than he had expected, but that wasn't what worried him. "My brother is gone and his students too, what just happened" , Lunar wanted to search for them, but his current duty limited his movement for the day. "Nirvana, come on... it's night already", he already asked the guard to search for the seven of them, but not a single clue was found.

**Equestria – Ponyville Cloudhouse**

"How did you do that? That was awesome!" Rainbow Dash asked Blitz while they both were fixing the cloud wall, "You can do it too! That was awesome", "It is you who is awesome", "No it's you", "I think it's you", "No, you!". Both of them were arguing while tank was still watching with his googles on both of his eyes, the two rainbow ponies got along very fast. *ring-ring* they heard a doorbell from the front door, "I'll take care of that", Dash then trotted to the front door, she was shocked when she opened the front door. "Uhm... Hi, Dash. Meet my new friend, um... Butterscrotch" ,Blitz recognized a voice, "Butterscrotch, is that you?". "Blitz! I don't know that you were here" Both of them hugged in joy, "We were going to go to the library to discuss about a problem with Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy's friend", "Yeah" Blitz replied "I also wonder about all of this clones thingy". The four of them then fly together to the library.

**Equestria – Carousel Boutique**

Elusive and Rarity just finished another dress when she saw her friends fly by in the sky, "A minute, Elusive.". Rarity rushed to the front door, "Fluttershy, can you please help me a bit?", the four pegasus on the sky stopped their flight and landed. "Oh there are four of you... what'a coincidence, me and my 'partner' just finished some dresses and suits, maybe two of you and your... boyfriends can help me to test it.", "Ah... No, no no no. Blitz is just.. a friend I met" Dash's face turned red by a sudden, but Fluttershy and Butterscrotch's face were red-er. "Rarity, did your friend just say Blitz?" Elusive asked from the inner workshop, "Elusive? What are you doing here?", "Just doing my usual, where are you all going?" Elusive asked a short question to his passing by friend. "We're going to the library, to ask about this strange incident" Blitz answered, "Back about that thing ,huh? Well... I'm also curious about that, let's go since me and my Lady Rarity just finished our project.", Rarity covered her face with a fan "Oh you..." she replied with an embarrassed face.

**Equestria – Sweet Apple Acres**

"y' said that you got transported by a strange thing in Everfree forest?", "Ah think so" Jack bite the apple on his hoof and continued, "since it's very different here". "Strange thing huh? Ah don't know any natural phenomenon which looked like that." Aj scratched her mane with her hoof, "Well.. let's ask my friend who's expert in magic, Dusk Shine, if he ended here like me, he should be in the library.". "Good Idea, Jack. Mah friend, Twilight, who is an expert in magic also live in the library", "Let's go there then" Jack finished the rest of the apple with one bite, and both of them went to the library.

**Equestria – Ponyville Library**

"Dusk, are you sure with this?" Twilight asked nervously, "Of course yes, I have read a lot of books about 'that' stuff". "I trust you then, please be gentle..", Twilight laid down on her bed, Dusk got on the top of her and started rubbing. "Ahh... a bit too rough there", "here maybe?", "Ahhn... a bit better, you're good at this", "Well.. I just followed everything the book said". Their 'fun' was disturbed by a sound of banging door, "Twilight, ah need some explanation here? Twilight! What in the hay are you doin' there".

"Oh, hi Applejack. We read a book about massages, it said that a colt's hooves are better at massaging than a mare, since Ponyville spa only have mare massagers, I tried it with Dusk." , Dusk then continued to rub Twilight's back. "Ah see..., well.. Twilight, Ah need some explanation about sumthin' happened in Everfree forest", Dusk stopped massaging, "You mean a portal?", "Looks like that" Aj replied. "Well... let me grab books about portals then.", Twilight slowly got down from her bed and started searching in her bookcases.

When they were searching, a knock was heard from the library door, "Come in". The six ponies went into the library, "Ah... Twilight, We need to discuss something with you." Rarity started her talk, "About portal?" Dusk asked her, "Yes, Dusk" Elusive replied to him. "Ah... here it is, can anypony describe to me about the portal?", "Well.. the portal was big, white and shiny, and round. And... when we entered the portal, we were blasted from the impact.", Twilight carefully searched through the pages, but not a single description match with the portal. "How about we ask the Princess? The Princess sure must know about it." Rarity suggested, "Good idea... let's go to Canterlot" , Fluttershy asked with her low voice, "How about Pinkie?", "Don't worry Sugarcube." Applejack replied, "Pinkie! Come here right now.", Blitz started to shout too, "Bubble Berry, come here ASAP". In approximately 5 seconds, both of the pink ponies popped out from the light bulb, "You called?" asked Pinkie and Bubble. "We're going to Canterlot", "Okie Dokie Lokie", "They sure really match, don't they?" Dash whispered to AJ, "Ah think so".

**Equestria – Canterlot Castle**

"He was just giving a massage, nothing more, Luna. I read in the books about colt massager, and strangely, there aren't any colt massagers in Equestria." Princess Celestia tried to convince her angry sister, Luna was still holding the capture spell on Nirvana. "If that's true, why are you hiding it from me?" Luna was really angry, so angry that Celestia couldn't answer her sister. The throne room went in silent, unconscious Prince, Scared Princess and her angry sister, an abnormal day in the castle.

"Twily, it has been 2 months since we last met in my wedding." Shining armor greeted her sister at the Castle Gate, "B.B.B.F.F? you was placed here?" Twilight was shocked of her own brother. "Ah... no Twily, you see, my job is getting busier, and I have less time to meet you. Since I'm the Captain of the royal guard, I exchanged my place with Key Gate, the Lieutenant, so I can meet you more often" Shining Armor explained his reason straight, "So... I see that you and your friends already have special somepony huh? Maybe we can hear the wedding bell right away", "B.B.B.F.F, stop that" Twilight's face turned red in a sudden, surprisingly her friends and the six colts were the same too, "It seems that I just trigerred everyponies heart.", Shining armor continued teasing Twilight and her friends.

After they escaped from Shining Armor, the view in the Throne room was more shocking. "Prince Nirvana?", Dusk Shine rushed to Prince Nirvana captured body, "Who had done this?", "Are these colts all your students? You colts, I think all of you need more manner lesson.", Luna prepared her spell and pointed her horn at the colts. "Wait, Luna." Princess Celestia tried to speak to her sister, "you got it wrong.", Luna then stopped the spell "Huh?" and she was confused.

"So.. you see, I was reading a book about massaging, and strangely, I see not a single colt massager in Equestria. That's why I casted the portal spell, 'Lover desire', it is said that the portal lead to the life of another gender, that's why I tried it.I'm sorry Luna I didn't tell you about this, because I was messing with 'another world', I don't want to involve another pony in this. I'm sorry that I've troubled all of you." , It was very surprising because it was the first time for all of them (except Luna) seeing Princess Celestia cry . Luna released the capture spell and apologized to Celestia, "Sorry, Tia. I should have listened to you earlier.", "I'm sorry too, Luna. I should have told you about it earlier.", The Princess Sister hugged together. "Sorry to interrupt your highness, but how do we go back to our world? Prince Nirvana is currently unconscious and Your Princess, is currently exhausted." Blitz cut the moment, "I can do it" Princess Luna answered to them. The 12 ponies cheered in joy, and also sadness, they have to release their 'one'. The ponies celebrated a last party for all of them, a farewell party, hosted by the double party pony. "Come on everypony, we can still easily meet them, right Princess Luna?" Pinkie tried to cheer her friends up, "Well... Maybe If I want to have a massage". Butterscrocth relieved that his wish came true, "Everything went better than expected".

The end

Author notes:

Think of something crazy they said, then write it down they said. I just don't know anymore

N.B : This is the first version of my story (before pre-read, double check, etc.) full version of it can be read in fimfiction with the same title.


End file.
